seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Door
The entrance and exit of the Burgrr zone. Also capable of perception and independent thought! Description A set of sentient double doors with round greasy windows. Double Door acts as the only way in and out of the Burgrr zone. He can be in multiple places at once (obviously) possibly being all the doors to Burgrr. He can manifest on (but not limited to) vertical surfaces to open up to Burgrr. This is how Burgrr restaurants and cafeterias appear in other zones. During the grey Harvest, he appears on buildings and occasionally on odd places such as vans and even trees. Not only he can lead sometimes into a restaurant, he can also take multiple shapes, becoming serving windows or looking like a public toilet entrance that actually leads to the factory. The interior of the building he appears on is not affected as he is like a portal. Double Door is capable of telepathic communication and mind reading, even being aware of the commenters. When talking he is prone to shout things like "ULTIMATE FEAST MATTER SINGS A SECRET MEAL TIME WISH", advertising the company. He has no recollection of saying these things. His personality is deceptive, at first he can seem nice and helpful and then he starts acting like a jerk. He doesn't allow food to be taken outside the Burgrr zone, refusing to open until you eat your meal or leave it there. He can use his mental powers to influence others but this can be broken by a strong will. He is seen shape shifting when doing this, revealing his "true" form. His true nature is controversial. In BBQ Girll's blog it's stated that he was given perception. Even the Burgrr crew is worried about him, not sure if he's working for them or vice-versa. It's also possible that he's the same concept core as Burgrr's. This can be supported by the fact that when the "Out of order" sticky note was put on him he disappeared with the entire Burgrr zone. This, however, isn't permanent as Burgrr can reset after, only being temporarily out of order. "They can't be kept down permanently but they are "experiencing technical difficulties until further notice"". First Appearance First direct encounter was in Awful Hospital, when Fern is tasked to bring a Sloppy Joe to Ora but the doors won't let her leave the cafeteria. '"Originally, you were going to have to eat the you-sandwich to get it out of the cafeteria, and then enter this guy to be digested along with it. That was in fact the first puzzle I came up with and dates back to my "Noisy Tenant" video game ideas from years and years ago. But I couldn't have the Burgrr door win when you got that into defeating him." ' He was mentioned on BBQ Girll's blog stating the protagonist from the Burgrr story somehow bypassed him. Possible Things the Door Can Be -The will of the zone itself -One of the zone's many "mouths" -A communication point for the collective sentience of meat. Spokesbeing of the meaties. -The concept of hunger given thought -The literal face of the meat factory. Well, one of its faces. -Your subjective interpretation of the layer between the burgerzone and all other zones. -A talking door that's just a big asshole and bullshitter. -An extension of the same being as Harmburger and voice of its subconscious. -A living thing that literally invented the idea of eating unfathomable aeons ago so it could make a quick buck. -Another facet of the same entity that we also know as BBQ Girll. -All of the above. Trivia *Double Door states that you can't hear thoughts, you smell them. *In the Awful Hospital comic he modifies the comments with his marker. *There's a secret image found on page 163 when clicking on the second panel revealing how the collective power of the commenters outpowered the door's influence. Gallery Icon-happydoor.png Smileydoor.png Smileydoor2.png Smileydoor3.gif 096.png Truedoor.png Truedoor2.png|"true" form Doormarker.png Eatu.png Category:Characters Category:Burgrr Category:Animate Objects Category:Doors